The Ultimate Prank
by The Song of the Felines
Summary: Iriskit wishes she could be an apprentice right now. Her mother, Dewblossom, decides to tell her a story. A story about the Ultimate Prank.


This is my second one-shot for DarkClan, it's all about the phrase, "_Kits have to wait a full six moons before becoming apprentices because upon their sixth moon of life they suddenly become more intelligent and capable."_

* * *

Characters

Iriskit- pretty white she-kit with pale purplish-blue eyes

Dewblossom- silvery-white she-cat with pale lavender-blue eyes

Russetkit- handsome cream-pelted tom-kit with russet markings and dark green eyes

Hazelsong- beautiful pale creamy golden-colored she-cat with pale green eyes

Vinekit- white she-kit with eyes many shades of green

Boulderstar- dark brown tom with brownish amber eyes

Tansywish- dark golden she-cat with brown eyes

Dreamkit- pale golden she-kit with light amber eyes

Wishkit- light golden she-kit with pale amber eyes

Soulkit- light golden she-kit with pale amber eyes

Spiritkit- pale golden she-kit with light amber eyes

* * *

"Mama, why do I have to wait six moons before I become an apprentice?" A tiny white she-kit with pale purplish-blue eyes complained to her mother. Her mother thought for a bit. "How about I tell you a story?" she suggested. The kit pouted and stamped her paw. "I don't want a story. I wanna be an apprentice." The mother purred gently. "What if the story is about a kit, just like you?" The kit thought about that for a second. "Maybe." she meowed, laying down by her mother. "But it better be good!" The mother laughed softly. "Once, long ago…"

* * *

_"Mama, when can I become an apprentice?" Russetkit whined. Hazelsong, his mother, purred. "When Boulderstar decides you're capable enough." she meowed gently. "But I'm capable enough NOW!" he squeaked. "No, you are only three moons. You aren't mature enough." Russetkit grumbled to himself, wishing he was older._

_*Two moons later*_

_Russetkit and his best friend Vinekit were bored. They couldn't play with Tansywish's kits yet, because they were born early, and were very weak. "I wish we could be apprentices." Vinekit complained. "But mother says that I have to be more mature." Russetkit suddenly had an idea. "Vinekit, how would you like to be part of the ultimate prank?" Vinekit purred. "Whatcha have in mind?"_

_*One moon later*_

_For the past moon, Russetkit and Vinekit were planning and planning. Tansywish's kits, Dreamkit, Wishkit, Soulkit, and Spiritkit, named because when they were born, they were very, very close to death, padded over to them. "Wanna play?" Wishkit squeaked. "No, I don't want to play right now. Vinekit and I are discussing battle plans." Russetkit meowed. The four she-kits scurried over to Tansywish._

_"Russetkit and Vinekit won't play with because they're dis-sussin- no wait, dis-cucing," Dreamkit mewed, trying to get the word pronounced just right. "Discussing?" Tansywish meowed, purring with amusement. "Yes, dis_cuss_ing. They were discussing battle plans." Tansywish looked surprised. "I think I have to talk to your father for a second." Tansywish hurriedly padded to Boulderstar's den._

_After several heartbeats, Boulderstar emerged from his den, followed by Tansywish. "Russetkit, Vinekit. Is it true you are talking about battle plans?" Boulderstar meowed. The two kits nodded. "Well, tell me the plans." The kits told Boulderstar every piece of their battle plan. The plan was ridiculously simple, even a warrior would know that kind of plan, but the fact that two _kits _understood that strategy, amazed him. In truth, the kits were listening to the warriors talking about the strategy._

_"When did you decide to be mature?" Boulderstar asked. "Six moons." they answered. "From now on, kits will become apprentices at six moons, for they will become capable and mature."_

* * *

"So, my dear, that is why kits are apprenticed at six moons." Dewblossom meowed. Iriskit looked incredulous. "Is that all true Mama?" Dewblossom purred. "What did you think Russetstar did to become an apprentice?" Iriskit purred. "Mama, I'm really capable! I have a battle plan!" she squeaked. "Nice try."

* * *

That's it.


End file.
